


Under the sleepy stars

by justlikeyouimagined



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined
Summary: I miss you when you’re not here.When you’re sleeping.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Under the sleepy stars

“You smell like smoke,” Adam says, fumbling with Nigel’s buttons as he is awkwardly led into the bathroom. Nigel huffs a laugh once his shirt is pulled open and the bed of hair across his chest laid free. Adam’s hand immediately combs through the soft hairs, then perks at a nipple. 

“We’ve had this discussion before, darling.” His hands come up and rest gently over Adam’s to stop the spread of goosebumps that he leaves behind. “Just let me shower first and then I’m all yours.”

Adam steps back and let’s Nigel turn in the tight space. His eyes flick from Nigel’s tired eyes to his smooth stomach to his still-socked toes. He’s being rash, he thinks before he says the same.

Nigel brings a hand up to rest Adam’s chin between his fingers. There’s no need to pull the man up to him, but Nigel likes the way Adam looks all stretched out and like this, Adam is so receptive. He tilts his chin up and the rest of his body follows, until he’s stretched himself onto his tippy toes, his eyes firmly planted on Nigel’s lips, as though he’s awaiting instruction. 

“You’re gorgeous like this,” he says before burrowing his tobacco stained lips and tongue into the thick muscle in Adam’s neck. It makes Adam gasp and stretch out more. Nigel nips lightly at the pale flesh before letting go. 

“Just let me shower first, will you?”

Something clicks in Adam when Nigel let’s go of his chin and he falls back onto his heels and smiles. 

“Okay, but you’ve been gone for hours now and I’ve been waiting for you to come back and I don’t want to wait much longer before we can have sex.” His eyes flit up to Nigel’s. “Okay?”

Nigel’s face breaks into a beam. “Okay gorgeous. Just ten minutes longer, then I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

Adam nods in the way he does when he’s satisfied, turns heel in the narrow tiled room, and makes his way to the bedroom to wait.

When Nigel emerges from the shower, all the lights are off in the house except for a warping warbling glow coming from the bedroom from the galaxy lights that Nigel gave him last Christmas. Nigel’s caught him admonishing the inaccuracies of the cosmos in the lights before, so usually they only come on when they’re both in the bedroom, sufficiently distracted. His cock twitches at their sight in a Pavlovian response. 

Adam is sitting naked on the edge of the bed, tapping some code into his thigh but he immediately stills when he sees Nigel come in. “You didn’t prepare yourself, did you?” he asks by way of a more fluid greeting.

Nigel saddles over to Adam and takes in the moment to watch his boy beneath him. Adam’s neck is craned up as though he might be able to reach Nigel’s lips if he tries hard enough, and it strains the muscles on his hairless chest. Nigel’s hand runs the lengths of one pec, twists his hand and brings it back up with his nails digging lightly at the skin.

“You didn’t prepare yourself, Nigel?” Adam asks again, because he’s virtually vibrating with the need to stand and bend his lover over to get things started. 

“No love,” Nigel shakes his head, but then uses his hand on Adam’s chest to guide him to lie down on the bed so that he might lumber over and straddle him. Like this, Adam’s cock is trapped and Nigel ruts his bare skin against Adam’s so that they both let out a quiet moan. 

“I want to help you!” Adam says through a gasp as he begins to match Nigels’ ruts with his own. 

Adam isn’t expecting the position, Nigel remembers, and so he leans down to explain what’s on his mind. First though, he cannot help but press their lips together, suck in another surprised gasp. It’s been months of them together, but Adam reacts as joyfully grateful for every sensation as if it were their first time. 

“What if I spin around and you eat me out?” Nigel’s hand caresses the smoothness of Adam’s cheek. Below him, Adam lets out a bright smile - even in the dimness of the cosmos - and nods aggressively. 

“Then you ride me?” he suggests.

“Baby, you’re going to get me so wet, I’ll slide down your cock and you’ll fill me right up. I will work your cock until you weep. You’ll beg me to come first so you can feel me quiver around you.” The words roll off his tongue as a sultry whisper. Adam’s legs tremble at the idea. 

“I want that, yes!” Adam whines, rubbing his hard cock against Nigel’s own.

Nigel grabs all the pillows on the bed, propping Adam up. He spins then, positioning himself over Adam’s cock and giving it a long, wet lick before tilting his own hips down towards Adam’s waiting mouth. The first swipe of his tongue meets the damp cool skin from the shower, the remnant taste of soap. He growls into the curve of Nigel’s ass, pulls his head in further, and licks again. 

Nigel is alight with sensation, but focuses his attention on his boy. Without pulling away from where Adam holds him, lapping across his slowly loosening hole, he readies himself and drops himself fully onto Adam’s length. The head of his cock pushes on the back of his mouth and then he feels a little slip and he’s in. Adam lets out a wet wail into Nigel’s ass, which vibrates and makes him smile around Adam’s cock.

Above, Adam pulls out and closes his eyes, enraptured by the feeling of being taken so fully so quickly. His hips make little shifting movements, but he tries to keep himself still for Nigel. Instead, he finds his feet twist and tap instead, just any way that he can get the restless energy out without hurting his man.

The strong ring of muscles that Adam laps at are resistant to his intrusion at first, but soon he can push his tongue through the hole and lap at the wrinkly skin around the opening. It’s intimate and carnal and exactly what Adam craves when the galaxy is out and he’s been waiting for hours alone, his cock leaking. 

The next time Adam comes up for air, gasping and whining, he fills his mouth with spit and aims directly for Nigel’s hole. The sound it makes is obscene, slapping the already wet skin, and it makes Nigel come up on his cock with a quiet noise of affirmation.

“Adam, goddamn it, do it again,” Nigel demands, pushing his ass closer, which creates a wet trail from his cock across the firm smooth plane of Adam’s stomach. 

Adam spits louder this time, then grabs both globes of his ass so that he can stretch the skin wide and spit a third time directly into the winking hole.

“That’s right, get me dripping for you baby. Want you to watch your cock slide right in, like you're made for me.”

“Hmmm,” Adam lets out, and the hum against the hole causes Nigel’s balls to contract in response. They’re burning hot and aching, both writhing about each other in anticipation.

“Want my finger?” Adam asks, bringing it up and rubbing his thumb gently over the opening. Nigel winks in response, before burying his face along the base of Adam’s cock to suck. 

With his one hand, he keeps Nigel open, and lets out a pleasured sigh when his thumb slides through the saliva and neatly into Nigel’s ass. It goes just to the knuckle, so Adam spits around it again, and it slides in all the way. 

He’s poorly positioned to play inside Nigel, so he leaves the pleasurable nub alone and focuses instead on beginning to slide a second finger in. Nigel whines when he pulls his thumb out to spit directly onto the digits, but is greeted with a sigh of relief as both breach the tight ring together. He pushes and pulls gently, then replaces his thumb with another finger, before curling his hand and positioning up so that he might press in with a third. 

Nigel pops himself off of Adam. “Not too much, gorgeous. Wanna feel you stretch me out. Wanna bounce on your cock and feel your head keep me locked onto you.” Adam moans quietly to himself, spitting harder onto the small relaxed opening. “You ready for that, love?”

“Yes. Dammit, yes.”  
He helps Nigel maneuver back around with great insistence, shimming himself up more onto the bed so he might be able to bend his knees and make a seat for Nigel to bounce on. 

“Ready, darling?” He leans back to slather Adam in his own saliva as well. 

Adam’s face contorts in need, “Yes! Nigel, now!”

Lined up, the entry is slick and tight and hot. Nigel pushes through any resistance and relishes the distant burn that comes from not quite being ready. But this is what he loves, he thinks as he wriggles his way down to the base of Adam’s cock: to feel him along every surface, to marvel at the girth of him and the way they fit perfectly together. 

When they’re done, when Nigel’s legs cramp and he spills over Adam’s chest and they both scream into the humid air together, the two flop momentarily onto the bed. Nigel immediately sinks into the soft blankets, and lazily watches the stars.

After a time, Adam speaks. “I miss you.” His voice is quiet.

Nigel’s face beams. “You just fucked me senseless. But you miss me?”

Adam pauses his thoughts as he leans up and uses a cloth to carefully wipe himself clean. He offers the towel to Nigel, who brushes it off, preferring to feel the seed of his boy drip slowly out of his stretched out hole instead. He’ll regret it later, but his limbs are heavy and the lids of his eyes are drooping despite his best efforts. It must be 4 or 5 in the morning, by now.

“I mean, I miss you when you’re not here. When you’re sleeping.” Adam continues

With great effort, Nigel turns his head to face Adam, his brows furrowed seriously until his gaze travels down Adam’s body and he notices that he is once again rock hard. Nigel murmurs a tired laugh. “You don’t miss me. You miss my ass!”

Adam looks embarrassed at first, until Nigel comes down and cups his hard cock with one hand. “Darling, if I could have you fucking me all day, I would. I love you.”

Adam squirms a little. “I love you too. That’s not it. I just… I just think about you a lot, Nigel.”

“What do you think about, baby?” He gives Adam’s cock a small squeeze. “All the ways you can have me when I get home?”

“Yes!” he laments, “Yes! You’re gone a long time and I… it’s not as fun without you here.”

Nigel’s interest is piqued, even if his body is still a blob onto the bed. He strokes Adam lazily with on hand and tries to shuffle his body closer to Adam. “Adam, darling. How many times do you… think of me when I’m gone?”  
“On average or today?” 

Nigel huffs. “Let’s just say today. As an example.”

“Eight.” 

“Eight?!” Nigel’s eyes pop open at that. “Eight and you just did that with me now? And you are as hard as a brick.”

Adam shrugs his shoulders. “Sexual fantasy and increased frequency of masturbation are both normal for someone my age, Nigel.”

To be that age again, Nigel thinks with a laugh and waves Adam down from an impending verbal onslaught. “Of course, of course, I’m not saying you’re not normal, Adam. You’re perfect.” He leans over and presses a soft kiss to the side of Adam’s face. “It’s just that - “

“Your too old to have sex that frequently anymore.”

It’s a blow to Nigel’s pride but he shakes it off for Adam. “Gorgeous, I have an idea. Are you up for some experimentation?”

Adam’s brows furrow in confusion and Nigel quickly corrects his language. “Not science experiments, darling. I just mean… do you think you would still miss me if I were asleep?”

Adam looks at him with deepening confusion. “I’ll admit it’s easier to masturbate when you’re here with me, but I still miss you, Nigel. It isn’t the same.”

Nigel stifles a yawn before he pulls Adam over to him. “Not by yourself though, darling. There’s nothing fucking better than getting fucked to sleep. Besides maybe waking up being fucked.”

Adam sits up, as though the suggestion has compelled his movements. “You want me to fuck you even if you’re asleep?”

Nigel’s face clouds for a second with concern. “Well, you’re going to sleep sometime soon too, yeah? It wouldn’t be all night.” He looks at Adam and adds, “Right?”

For his part, Adam is noticeably excited by the idea. It isn’t just the obscene angle of his cock that gives him away, though that should be enough. His body practically bounces in the bed and he begins to tap a rhythm on his thighs. Nigel mistakes it for nerves.

“It was just a suggestion, love. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Iwanttodothis.” It comes out as a slur of sounds that makes them both bark out a laugh.  
Nigel feels himself thicken up feebly at his partner’s enthusiasm. The idea turns him on enough that he begins to feel a little more alert than is strictly necessary for what’s about to come. He smiles to Adam, pulling him down into a lingering kiss. Their lips are already wet and bruised and tender. They smell like each other and it turns them both on. 

“Can I now then?” Adam asks, ever the gentleman. 

“You don’t want to wait until I’m asleep?”

Adam thinks for a second before responding. “Can’t I then, too?”

“Love, I’m not going anywhere tomorrow. We’ll have to make some rules if this continues, but for tonight you can fuck me all you want.” When Adam is about to interject, Nigel silences him with a kiss. “I insist on it.”

Adam grabs at Nigel’s thigh to position himself over Nigel’s weeping hole. He pushes just his head in and sighs deeply. “I love you.”

Nigel grabs a hold of Adam’s unruly curls and kisses him hard. “My boy, I fucking love you too.”

\----

When Adam rouses, it must already be morning, but with his blackout blinds and galaxy lights, it could be just moments since he last closed his eyes. 

The aching between his legs suggests otherwise. 

Flashes of only hours ago fly through his memory: of Nigel, legs pulled up and filled deep, flopping lazily about the bed. He hadn’t slept then, but something in Adam had flickered bright when he’d so quickly dozed off after, as though he’d never been awake in the first place.

He wants to try it for real. 

Absently, he strokes himself while looking over Nigel, draped wide over the bed. His legs are tangled in the sheets, but his ass is exposed and it makes Adam whimper quietly to himself. He strokes himself with greater concentration. His lip gets caught between his teeth as he admires the strong body beside him. 

Careful not to jostle the bed, he slips off and makes his way to the side table where they keep the lube. It’s cold on his hot skin; his shoulders jerk up in reflex and he lets out a shiver.

The amount he drips over his cock is excessive, but he imagines sliding into Nigel with no resistance: anything to let him slumber a little bit longer. He wonders idly if he might be able to make him come before he wakes. One day, he hopes. Today, his wet cock in his hand, he has little patience for Nigel’s satisfaction.

On his walk back over to hover above Nigel’s naked form, he stalls. That isn’t it, is it? It’s not that he doesn’t want Nigel to feel good. He wants that more than anything. Nigel told him this was okay. He insisted. Maybe there’s something in it for him, too. He doesn’t really understand - he would much rather be awake and completely involved when they have sex, but he knows their tastes can differ. He doesn’t care for pain, afterall, but has found over time that when Nigel asks him to slap him, he can get himself aroused just seeing how turned on the other man becomes. 

So maybe it’s something like that. Nigel might miss the previews, but waking up wet and full and knowing how hard he’s made Adam might be enough for him to enjoy the main show. Adam plays with his sensitive head while he ponders the situation. 

With some hesitation, he puts his knee slowly down onto the bed. The mattress complains under the bedding, but Nigel doesn’t move. A thrill runs up Adam’s spine when Nigel’s eyes don’t so much as flutter once he’s back on the bed, only inches behind him.

Adam can feel his pulse in his cock. He’s suddenly overcome with nerves and can’t stop the small shudder than runs through the length of his body. He takes a deep breath and slowly, slowly, lowers himself down over Nigel in a warm embrace. 

Nigel makes an appreciative huff but doesn’t move. Adam forgets to breathe for how careful he’s trying to be. For what feels like minutes, he lays over his lover, watching his face for the slightest hint of discomfort or alertness. 

Nothing comes. 

Another monumentally slow change of position and he lines himself up. With how lubed up he is, his cock slips between Nigel’s cheeks and slides with little effort into his already used hole. 

Nigel makes a low mumble, his breath catching for a single beat. Adam’s heart is racing so fast he can barely hear anything outside of it. He stops himself immediately and watches carefully. Again: nothing.

He tries to slide in further, relishes the slickness that he knows is lube yes, but also the remnants of last night’s rounds. The sensation is luxurious and before he knows it, he’s bottomed out. Underneath him, Nigel lays peaceful and full. 

“You feel so good like this. So relaxed,” Adam whispers then bites his lip to keep from talking again. Instead, he begins to slowly move. 

Nigel is never tense with him, but this is another level. He feels like silk. It’s everything he can do not to fuck him outright. Instead, he moves slowly - sliding into the hilt and then almost all the way back out again. 

He’s careful, but it doesn’t take long before Nigel begins to stir beneath him. At first, it’s a quiet moan when he slides over his prostate or fucks in a little too roughly. His sleepy face twists in confusion, but soon his lips part slightly and Adam can swear it sounds like he begins to pant. 

For a time, his eyes stay closed and Adam can believe that Nigel is still blissfully asleep and unaware. Eventually though, Nigel’s noises become too frequent, too insistent that Adam braves making a move and leans down to nip at the edge of Nigel’s ear. 

“Fuck Adam, don’t stop.” His voice is groggy and his breath is foul but Adam’s cock twitches inside him and he picks up his pace. 

Nigel cranes his neck backwards to steal a glance at Adam, whose breath is coming in heavier now, the closer he gets. “You like that, gorgeous?”

“Is it - is this okay?” he says, beginning to pound into Nigels lax body with gusto. 

“Mmhmm,” Nigel whines, letting his eyes slip closed again. “More than okay. You gonna come in me soon, sweet boy?”

Adam huffs at that, pressing his cock deep into the recesses of Nigel’s ass. He grinds his hips the way he knows Nigel likes it and elicits a lazy moan of satisfaction.

“You wanna suck me off?” Adam asks instead, because suddenly he can’t get the image of Nigel giving his cock little tired kitten licks before he shoots all over his face. 

Nigel nods, his head in a fog. His body feels warm, his cock thick and heavy. He’d agree to just about anything if it meant pleasing his boy.

Adam fucks in once, twice, three more times before he slips out and begins to move up the bed. Nigel rolls, his eyes barely open, waiting for Adam to position him. He doesn’t feel raw or used, he feels protected. Loved. 

There’s a tenderness between them even as Adam taps his leaking cock onto the side of Nigel’s face to direct him over. Nigel opens his mouth lazily, and leans forward tongue first to lap at Adam’s base and shaft. 

It’s too good, watching the clumsy, groggy movements. Adam leans over and gently grabs Nigel in his hand, wanting to reward his lover with some sliver of what he feels right now. He tilts his head back and feeds Nigel more of his cock, which he greedily sucks and licks and lays sopping wet kisses upon.  
“Just like that, Nigel.” Adam encourages, his hips getting away from him as he presses his cock harder over Nigel’s lips. He’s close. He speeds up his hand on Nigel’s cock, his desperation showing as he reaches the edge.

“Baby, let go.” Nigel gives him one quick last suck and then half opens his mouth in request. The sight of him, fucked out and barely conscious, is enough. Adam spills over his tongue and cheek and nose, his noises still quiet and low as though he doesn’t want to disturb his lover. 

Nigel licks at his lips and moans loudly, then covers Adam’s firm grip with his own. Together, they stroke him the few times it takes until he shudders and comes. Adam leans down and kisses Nigel’s wet lips, then continues further to clean up the mess made all over his stomach. 

After, they lay there in the stuffy heat of the bedroom, catching their breath. Nigel’s eyes peek open and he catches sight of Adam, a lazy grin plastered on his face. 

“It’was okay then?” Nigel murmurs, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. 

Adam’s head whips over. A look of concern shapes his features. “Was that okay? I mean, yes, it was okay. For me. More than okay. But for you - I mean.” He pauses when Nigel presses a calming hand over his chest. “Was it okay for you?”

Nigel beams, leans over and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. “Darling, if I ever wake up without your fat cock in my ass, it’ll be too soon.”

A warm blush comes over Adam at the vulgarity. Nigel catches it and leans in again to kiss it away.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this twitter post:  
> https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai/status/1315708460571426817
> 
> find me on twitter as @trikemily (justlikeyouimagined)
> 
> thank you!


End file.
